Black & Blue
by tricia c
Summary: Ficlet. An encounter with a mysterious twin-tailed girl leaves Rin a little more than charmed. Crossover with hints of BRS x Rin.


There was something different about the girl with the long, pitch black pigtails and bright sapphire eyes. Her pale skin looked so delicate, yet she exuded this atmospheric air of toughness that indicated much more about her than what I saw on the surface. I found myself staring at this girl as she wandered the campus grounds aimlessly with a quizzical expression planted on her small face. I shouldered my sword's sheath and walked up to her cautiously.

"Hey, are you lost or something?" I asked. She startled me when she pivoted at an alarming speedand stood with a defensive stance. I held up my hand with my palms forward to let her know I was harmless. "Woah, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt ya, see?"

Her stance loosened up but I could tell she was still suspicious of me. I wonder what had happened to her to have made her so wary of strangers? No, wait, in the first place why am I so intrigued by her anyway? I sighed and raked my fingers through my dark messy hair. She was giving me the cold soldier and had not spoken a single word yet. Was she mute or something?

"Erm…" The awkwardness was heavy. Her icy blue eyes continued to pierce right through me and I could not for the life of me figure out what she was thinking. It was as if she was searching for something from me, like she wanted answers to an unspoken question I don't believe I'd be able to provide. I know I had caught her attention as well since she had been focused heavily on me and me alone, but why? Was the secret that I was actually a demon revealed? Sweat dripped down my forehead as she continued to fiercely gaze at me with a burning intent.

A couple of minutes passed by when suddenly there was this odd feeling nestled in the pit of my stomach, and as I swiveled around to find the source of the unease, the ebony-haired girl swiftly leapt over me like a nimble feline and pulled out a large black weapon from her hoodie's pocket. Her left eye combusted into a bright blue flame which did not harm nor interfere with her line of vision.

It all happened so quickly. She spotted one of the demons that lurked around our school, and without a second to spare, decimated it with a round of bullets from her machine gun. Not long afterwards an army of demons of different species crawled out of their hiding spots, and I knew then that there was no need to fret about revealing myself to this girl, whose powers were not very different than my own. I unsheathed Kurikara, and as I did so my own blue flames erupted from my head, forming the iconic horns that humans perceived to associate with all demons. I held Kurikara in a strong iron grip and, as I took my place next to the girl who had just destroyed a demon on her own with a power no human could match, I knew in my heart that there was something special about this person, that there was a quality she held that charmed me easily into wanting to become good friends with her knowing we were creatures with similar quirks and differences.

"Hey, mute girl, think ya can give me the honor of knowing your name, if you can?"

A short pause transpired as she glanced over me, noticing my abnormal appearance, and then, in a voice just above a whisper, "…Black Rock Shooter."

I smirked in victory as I knew this was the beginning of a unique new friendship. "Rin Okumura. Now let's get those suckers with our oceanic flames, Rock."

She said nothing, but before she jumped into the heat of the battle, I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before we began the tirade of violence upon the hideous demons with our destructive powers.

* * *

_A/N: Bleh I don't really like this, but it was for a dare on SPPf's Shippers' Truth or Dare thread. I chose my favorite crossover pairing, Rin and BRS. I've always wanted to write them together haha. Too bad this fic is more friendshippy than romantic, but I find it hard to put the two into a romantic setting in the first place so meh._

_- Paty_


End file.
